


Tear Me Open

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bottom!Peter, De-Aged Derek, Feral Derek, M/M, Nipple Play, Rape, Sex in Beta Form, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tilts his head at Peter. “You gonna be alright with him?”</p><p>Peter looks at the doorway to the guest room a long minute and then nods. “I've known him his entire life. I can handle teenaged Derek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Me Open

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Halecest, younger Derek gets overwhelmed by hormones and just pounces on Peter

Derek is settled carefully on the bed in Peter's spare room, the pack gathering in the living room, while Lydia stays by the bedside holding his hand.

“Is he in a coma or something?”

“I”m guessing his body is simply overextended, due to the sheer amount of change.” Peter paces a bit, while Stiles scribbles this down on the back of an envelope. “I'm not sure how she did it, but Kate took Derek back to a time before the fire, a time that he trusted her.”

“Derek knew Kate?” Scott's brows arch.

Peter can't believe this idiot boy is his Alpha sometimes. “Biblically.”

Scott wrinkles up his nose. “Ew. She's old.”

Peter sighs internally. “Our biggest problem right now is that Derek had some serious control issues at this age. None of the humans are safe around him. I'll stay with him tonight, but in the morning you'll have to come get him Scott. As his Alpha, you're the only one who can control him.”

Scott nods and goes to get Lydia.

Stiles tilts his head at Peter. “You gonna be alright with him?”

Peter looks at the doorway to the guest room a long minute and then nods. “I've known him his entire life. I can handle teenaged Derek.”

He wants the rest of the Pack away before Derek wakes up. The boy's going to have a lot of questions, but he's also going to expect certain things from his uncle. There's no way Peter is telling any of this ragtag pack that he and Derek had been having a physical relationship when the kid was this age the first time 'round.

Scott ushers the other teenagers out the front door, turns back at the last minute. “Call me if you need anything.”

Peter nods. “We'll be fine.”

He shuts and locks the door behind them, and goes to make some food. No doubt Derek will be hungry when he gets up.

He's just rising from putting a lasagna in the oven when he feels a body suddenly plastered against his back.

“Derek...” He starts to turn around, but the arms that slide around him are like bands of iron. Peter doesn't remember Derek being this strong. Then again, he hasn't been exactly up to strength since coming back from the dead.

“Derek, we've got to talk, there are some things-” He's cut off as his solar plexus hits the counter, and all the breath gets knocked out of him. By the time Peter can breathe again, he can feel Derek rutting up against his now perfectly placed ass.

“Derek, stop it.” He's annoyed but not surprised. He had a feeling that something like this might happen when the unstable werewolf caught his scent.

Peter pushes up from the counter suddenly, overbalancing his nephew, who takes a step backwards. That's all that Peter needs and he ducks down and twists, extricating himself from the grasp of the younger, stronger man.

“Derek, snap out of it.” Peter puts as much command as he can into his voice as he eyes the boy across from him. Derek is completely feral, eyes glowing blue and shifted into his beta form.

And he's damned quick.

He's right up against Peter again before the older man can even react, and it's not until Derek shoves his nose into Peter's neck that he realizes. “Hm, I don't smell right, do I Derek? I don't smell like our pack. Or even like you anymore.”

He reaches up and strokes his nephew's hair gently, holding him tightly, thinking that the close quarters will settle the instincts down. As soon as he smells like Derek enough, maybe he will snap out of this.

Turns out it's not enough, because Derek's rubbing against Peter's thigh, and he's definitely already hard.

Peter closes his eyes. He's pretty certain that if he doesn't assist this along, that it's going to happen in spite of him. And contrary to popular belief, Peter Hale is not into pain.

“Alright, Derek, c'mon, lets not do this in the kitchen. The bedroom would be so much more comfortable, don't you think? Derek.” He sighs and pulls his neck away, reaches and tilts Derek's chin up. “Bed.”

The glowing blue eyes blink once and something must get through because Peter finds himself hoisted over Derek's shoulder. “Dammit, I can walk. I'm not going anywhere.” Peter is really glad that no one can see him right now.

The older man is unceremoniously flopped onto the bed, and Derek is on top of him, smothering him with his body. Peter shifts and then freezes at the warning growl from the feral wolf, brain actively ticking over his options.

He's distracted from that by claws shredding through his clothing, hissing as Derek catches skin.

“Gently, Derek, no need for that-” Peter is cut off as lips are crushed against his, fangs slicing into the soft tissue. He tastes blood as Derek pushes his tongue into Peter's mouth, whimpering against the boy's mouth as the claws slice deep again.

Peter lifts his hands, extending his own claws, and thinking that he can maybe bring Derek back to human, he rakes them down the boy's side.

It's a severe miscalculation.

Derek pulls back and roars, then sinks his fangs down into his uncle's shoulder. Peter jerks beneath his nephew and uses all his strength to shove him to the side. He catches Derek by surprise, and just manages to reach his bedside table, grasping a small bottle from the drawer before he is tugged back into place.

The rags of his clothing are pulled away, and then Peter feels the rasp of Derek's tongue sliding soothingly along the slowly closing wounds. He hopes it will keep the boy busy for a few moments.

Hurriedly, Peter slicks up his fingers and reaches around himself, wincing as he pushes two digits inside right away. He has no idea how long he has before Derek really jumps him, and though he'd heal eventually, Peter would prefer not to tear in the first place.

Turns out he has all of two minutes.

He's just gotten the tip of the third finger in, when Derek tires of laving his tongue along Peter's torso, and flips the older man. Peter has no idea when Derek slid free from the pajama pants he'd been wearing, but there's nothing but heated skin pressing against him, pushing him down into the bed-covers.

And then Derek's nosing into his neck, clawed hands reaching around his shoulders to hold him in place. Peter feels the blunt head of Derek's cock slide across his still-tight entrance twice before it catches, and even with the hasty preparation, it still burns with the stretch.

“Slow down, Derek, easy,” he manages to gasp out, hoping that something in his nephew can hear him. Maybe there is, because the next thrust is slower, and as Derek slides all the way home inside his uncle and holds himself there a long moment, his hands are somewhat gentler as they skate along Peter's torso.

Peter can't help but gasp and arch up as a thumb slides across his nipple, and Derek notices, _of course he does_ , because he doesn't leave them alone for a long time, first stroking, and then rolling and pinching.

By the time Derek finally leaves them alone, they're puffy and sore, and he can feel it every time they brush across the fabric beneath him. And when the boy shifts position, frantic thrusting finally hitting that sweet spot, it's enough for Peter to harden, dick fattening where its pressed between his body and the quilt.

Derek rumbles approvingly above him when Peter rolls his hips to get some friction, and starts fucking his uncle harder and faster. Peter slides his cock along the bed, but it's not until one of Derek's claws catches on his nipple that he comes, cries muffled into the soft fabric of the comforter.

Derek fucks him right through his orgasm, hips snapping forward with supernatural speed, and then his claws dig into Peter's ribs, fanged teeth biting down hard at the nape of his neck. The boy makes a muffled howl against Peter's skin, and then the older man feels the hot pulsing inside of him of Derek filling his uncle with his seed.

He closes his eyes and presses his forehead against his arm as Derek pulls away, slides out. Peter can't help the whimper as he turns on his side. Even with his healing, that will hurt for a while.

He looks at Derek, who is passed out once again, and thankfully human once more.

Peter doesn't have the energy to move right now, so he's still in the same position on his side, a half hour later, when hazel eyes flutter open, confused gaze taking in his uncle.

“Peter?”

“Shh, Derek, it's going to be alright.” He slides an arm out and tugs Derek close, wrapping his arms around his nephew. “Everything's going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Until It Sleeps by Metallica
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. 
> 
> [](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>)


End file.
